


How Long Until We Do This Again?

by Blue_Stars_Above



Series: How Long Indeed? [2]
Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Actual sex this time, Blowjobs, M/M, My first porn!, Not in werewolf form, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tender werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Stars_Above/pseuds/Blue_Stars_Above
Summary: Hamish and Randall have been through a lot together-- fights, loss, heartbreak. Now they get to experiment together.
Relationships: Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke
Series: How Long Indeed? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819876
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	How Long Until We Do This Again?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first ever smut, so uh sorry in advance but have fun! Considering I edit for smut authors, this shouldn't be too bad

Pulling back from the kiss, Hamish felt all abuzz, pins and needles climbing up his face to trace where Randall had held him. Where fingers had danced up his neck, where breath had warmed his cheek, and where, finally, lips had planted themselves on his own. Hamish almost wanted to cry-- not from grief, but rather from the beauty of it all. He hadn’t felt so desired in ages.

He thought of Vera. Vera was....she didn’t love him. She didn’t want to be with him, truly. He had been her plaything, some cute little toy to help relieve her stress. He was beneath her. As Randall drew back, Hamish could practically see the stars in his eyes-- he was no toy. Randall revered him.

“You’re really sure this time?”

Hamish nodded, hands pressing into the wood of the table behind him. “I....After everything that’s happened-- forgetting who we were, losing Lilith....All I kept thinking was that I didn’t want to lose anyone else. I didn’t want to lose you.” He averted his face, cursing how his voice cracked, tears brimming.

Randall brushed them away before they could fall down his face. His lips hovered, less than an inch away, as if he’d rather kiss it all away. “Do you....Have you done this before, Hammie?”

_ Hammie _ . He hadn’t heard that one in a while. He’d missed that. “Fucked guys? Yeah. Look at me, Randall, I’m an old dog. I’ve been around a bit.” He laughed. “Um, have you....?”

Randall nodded, and in an instant his arms were wrapped around Hamish’s waist, hefting him up. Hamish instinctively wrapped his legs around Randall, smiling at how easy their werewolf strength made this. Leaning in for another kiss, Randall gave him a quick peck this time before leading the two up the stairs to Randall’s bedroom.

The door already ajar, Randall nudged it open more as he carried Hamish in, and shut it with a quick kick behind him. The bed already in sight, Hamish ran through a mental checklist-- Jack was out doing some magic shit, no one else from the Order was expected to come around for at least a few hours, he hadn’t left the stove on, the--

Hamish’s thoughts were cut off as Randall dropped him onto the bed, mattress bouncing under him. It dipped more as Randall kneeled, seeing only the man underneath him, eyes so intense that they seemed to burn right through Hamish. He swallowed, nerves returning to him.

“Would you....” He glanced away, trying to find the proper words to encompass all his anxieties and fears in this moment. “Would you be gentle with me? It’s-it’s been a while, okay? I wanna do this really, I--”

Randall shushed him gently, hands climbing up to lovingly tousle his hair. “Of course, you dork, all you have to do is ask.”

Hamish smiled, then gasped-- Randall was sucking at his collarbone, fingers pressed into his sides. Oh God, this was happening. God, this was real. The knee between his legs, gently but firmly pressing at his crotch-- it was real. No Order illusion, no false memory. In this moment, Hamish knew it all to be real.

Randall withdrew for a moment, eyes raking over Hamish’s form. “Well, pillow prince? Come on, you can take control too. Or am I to service you?”

Hamish chuckled. “Oh, do. Put your knowledge of anatomy to good use, huh?”

Randall snorted. “If med school could teach me how to make a guy come, I’d be swimming in dick right now.”

Raising Hamish’s arms above his head, he pulled the man’s sweater over his head, dropping it onto the floor next to the bed. Next, his dress shirt-- nimble fingers made quick work of it, buttons revealing more and more inches of Hamish’s pale chest as they were freed. Randall took this chance to kiss each new expanse, Hamish’s heartbeat thrumming under his touch.

Hamish gasped and moaned throughout it all, hands finding their way to Randall’s hair to better direct him. Randall hummed appreciatively, a pleasing noise that led to Hamish scratching at the nape of his neck, trying to tease out more of those beautiful hums.

“Lift up your arms again.” As Hamish obeyed the words, his shirt was pulled off, and Randall’s top followed suit. The sound of a belt and zipper brought Hamish’s eyes lower and lower-- Randall, in just his underwear. God. He was so beautiful.

Randall laughed, and it made Hamish’s heart skip another beat. “Like what you see?” 

“Why yes, I do.” How he was still so smug and fast-talking, Hamish had no idea-- while his words were calm, he certainly wasn’t. A flood of warmth between his legs told him he was getting hard, watching Randall undress above him.

Sitting up, Hamish pulled off his pants, his socks, his accessories, but Randall’s hands stilled his own before he could reach his boxers. Lifting his head, Hamish could see the raw lust in Randall, bordering on something humans didn’t know-- something more animalistic, more untamed. Something that did not require words, but rather instinct.

“Here, let me.”

Lowering his head, Randall bit at the hem of Hamish’s boxers, teeth just barely grazing Hamish’s stomach. Had this been anyone else, any animal other than his fellow werewolf, his instincts would send him flying, ready to fight. Instead, he felt only arousal, ever increasing as the fabric was tugged lower and lower over his hips, over his cock. It soon slipped free, half-hard in front of Randall as he finished the task and tossed Hamish’s boxers aside.

“Seven inches, huh?” Randall lowered himself, right above his dick. Hamish couldn’t bear the way Randall’s hot breath met his dick, only making it more rigid. “You’re quite the grower, Hammie.”

“Well, I--” Before he could make some dumb witty comeback, Randall parted his lips, taking his length in its entirety. His voice came out as a strangled moan.  _ Holy fuck _ . 

Hamish’s dick left Randall’s mouth with a wet pop. “What was that, Hammie? Were you going to say something?” He smirked.

“Fuck you.”

“Wasn’t that the plan?”

Randall took him again, more slowly, though. His tongue traced the veins of Hamish’s dick, lips closing around him. Hamish rather enjoyed the sight of Randall, head bobbing on him, and he experimentally rut upwards into Randall’s mouth, enjoying how he moaned a bit.

“Hey, I thought I was the top here.”

Hamish propped himself up on his elbows. “I’m a switch, Randall. I can have fun in a lot of ways. Once I get my confidence up, that is.”

Randall’s fingers played with the base of Hamish’s cock. “And once you get your dick up, I guess?”

“That t-too.” He could barely speak now, from the combined sensation of Randall’s mouth, once again around his dick, and his hand playing with him. A second hand reached up, parting Hamish’s legs more and gently massaging his thigh. It was all too much, so much more than him rubbing one out while half-drunk.

With another moan, Hamish felt himself nearing the end, body growing hotter and hotter. “Randall, I--” He stopped himself, cut off by another moan and the shameful thought of how quickly he would finish. He couldn’t stop himself now. In an instant, it was all done, and he felt himself coming, spilling into Randall’s mouth.

Body twitching, Hamish rode through his orgasm, hips rutting into Randall’s mouth again. Randall took it all, and as Hamish came down he could see him pulling away, mouth wet with his come. Randall’s long tongue swiped it all away, and suddenly Hamish was all too aware of the scene-- him, tired and naked, on Randall’s bed while Randall sat there, hard and neglected in his underwear. Oh God, had he gotten stains on the quilt? 

“I, um-” Hamish panted, trying to catch his breath. “I can get you off too.”

Randall tilted his head. “Are you sure? You look pretty tired there, buddy.”

Hamish’s hands played with the fabric under him. “I-I mean, you didn’t....I’ve imposed on you.”

Randall smiled, confused. “Imposed? Dude, I wanted to suck your dick. I didn’t do this for some favor or whatever. Besides, now I get to have my bed smell like you.”

Hamish swung his legs over the side of the bed, reaching for his underwear down below. He felt sore, but in a way he hadn’t felt for a long time-- he’d missed this. “If you wanted your bed to smell like me I could’ve just lent you my cologne.”

Randall rolled his eyes. “Scent’s more than that and you know it. Besides--” He leaned forwards, catching Hamish in a kiss. “I wanted to see you in it. I’ve wanted to do this for a while, and even if we never do this again, I’m glad we did.”

Hamish’s hands came to rest at Randall’s hips. “Anytime, Randall. Any time at all.”

Randall nuzzled into his neck, voice barely a whisper. “Good. I choose all the time.” A bit louder, he added “Maybe in an hour or two?”

Hamish laughed. “Down, Randall, I can’t go for another round that quickly. Let’s give it a few more hours than that.”

Randall nodded, kissing the side of Hamish’s face. “That works for me.”


End file.
